


Little Pet

by ENGLivesAndZERO



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slave Trade, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENGLivesAndZERO/pseuds/ENGLivesAndZERO
Summary: It was cold.That's all that the young (h/c) female knew; that's all that was ever consistent.Chains, ropes, collars, leashes... Hell, even food or water was always a possibility. Never a given.But the cold? The cold was always there. It didn't matter if they dressed her up in all the layers they could, or if they left her stripped -- she was always cold.





	Little Pet

It was cold.

That's all that the young (h/c) female knew; that's all that was ever consistent.

Chains, ropes, collars, leashes... Hell, even food or water was always a _possibility_. Never a given.

But the cold? The cold was _always_ there. It didn't matter if they dressed her up in all the layers they could, or if they left her stripped -- she was always _**cold**_.

**"Fifty-seventy! Do I hear fifty-seventy for the twenty-year-old (h/c) female?"**

A shudder went through her. As she was brought onto the dingy stage, a sharp pain blossomed from her left side.

Oh, yeah. Some _'fun'_ from her previous owner.

The auctioneer continued her nonsense babble, on how she was an _excellent_ toy, and a _beautiful_ doll.

Yeah, sure. That's not what any goddamn person **_ever_** told her.

Actually, it was always the _opposite_. Especially upon her return.

_"She's annoying."_

_"Fuckin' whore doesn't react."_

_"Her ugly ass nearly got me caught when she refused to talk!"_

The auctioneer always took her back, refunding the buyers half of their payment.

And then she would get beat.

This time... This time was different.

The girl never had much will -she'd been in the trade since she was seventeen- so she no longer held onto the false hope of escape.

But her next return would mean her death. So, like it or not, the pale (s/c)-toned girl had to try and convince her next owner she was worth it.

**"I'll take her!"**

Upon the male's shout, dulled (e/c) orbs flickered towards the source, fear and awe mixing at the being she locked eyes with him.


End file.
